


Monopolize

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where they're not figure skaters, How Do I Tag, M/M, how do people think of titles?, some variation of 'my roomate has his boyfriend over please let me hang out with you', tipsy!Seung-Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: He casually knocked on apartment 252 and waited until the door opened to reveal a familiar Korean prettyboy. “Seung-gil! How are you doing?”“Aren’t you locked out early?” he asked, letting the Thai in.“They both had a day off,” he answered as he took off his shoes.





	Monopolize

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually written for this pairing before, but I thought it'd be fun so I did. There might be some OOCness, so please forgive me for that. I hope that you'll enjoy reading!
> 
> And remember kids, drinking will not get you a significant other!
> 
> (Literally, I asked myself, do I make them drunk while writing this)

There is no doubt that Phichit is Yuuri Katuski’s best friend and vice versa. They’ve been through the hells of college, job hunting, dating pains, and pole dancing classes together, so it’s sufficient to say that their relationship is pretty sturdy. Phichit adores Yuuri, he does! It’s just when Yuuri and Viktor get really into their couple time… He’d just rather not be there.

 

Luckily, there was a very convenient place where he could go.

 

He casually knocked on apartment 252 and waited until the door opened to reveal a familiar Korean prettyboy. “Seung-gil! How are you doing?”

 

“Aren’t you locked out early?” he asked, letting the Thai in.

 

“They both had a day off,” he answered as he took off his shoes.  An excited husky rushed up to greet him. “Hi Hoppang! Who’s a good dog?” Hoppang barked as Phichit rubbed her stomach. She’s always so cute!

 

Now thinking about it, if Hoppang didn’t like Phichit, then Seung-gil would’ve never offered to let him in that first time and he would’ve just been stuck sitting in the hallway until Yuuri and Viktor were done. Or gone to Guang Hong’s place and watch him and Leo be all cutesy.  

 

“So I’m assuming you’re staying for dinner,” Seung-gil stated as he closed the door behind Phichit.

 

“Please and thank you.” As always, Seung-gil’s place was much cleaner than his place. How does he stay motivated to clean everything? “Ah, is there anything I can help with?”

 

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow. “You can cook?”

 

“Rude!” Phichit huffed, but knowing fully well that Seung-gil was just joking (in a Seung-gil way). “I’ll have you know that I’m great at cooking. I’ve never set the fire alarm off even in college.”

 

“Quite impressive,” the Korean commented as he pulled various ingredients out. “I should have enough ingredients for bulgogi.”

 

“Then I’ll prep the rice.”

 

Their relationship isn’t exactly something that you can put a label on. They’re closer than normally neighbors, but not exactly friends, but kinda friends? And then there’s that little bit of Phichit that is attracted to Seung-gil in a more-than-friends way, but he’s full on flirted with the stoic Korean before and that didn’t work, so he’s now just in this relationship that he doesn’t know what to call.

 

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” Seung-gil asked as he put his vegetables in Phichit’s plate.

 

“Unclear. Yuuri’ll probably text me if he’s gonna stay or go to Viktor’s place at some point.” He almost wanted to laugh at Seung-gil’s expression every time he found a new veggie piece. “You know, veggies aren’t that bad.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that.”

 

“How did you even get that tall without eating vegetables?” Seung-gil’s got like 3 inches on him!

 

“I’m shorter than the average man in the United States and slightly shorter than the average in South Korea so I would be considered more in the average category within a standard deviation. While you’re just short by most country’s standards for men.”

 

“You really are a statistician.” Dammit, why is he smart and pretty?

 

“That’s what they pay me for.” The husky whined at Seung-gil’s feet. “Hoppang, I already fed you dinner,” he scolded, “No more.”

 

“Aw, how can you say no to that adorable face? Hoppang, come here,” Phichit called as he held out a piece of meat for the dog to nibble on.

 

“It’s because you spoil her that she’s like this.”

 

“It’s good to be spoiled once in awhile.” Phichit took another bite of his dinner and nearly moaned in happiness. “Seung-gil, can you cook for me forever?”

 

“I feel like I already cook for you enough as it is.”

 

“And I love every second of it.” His phone buzzed. Yuuri and Viktor must’ve taken a break for dinner. “Looks like I’m staying here tonight. Wanna watch something on Netflix?”

 

“I’m not watching the King and the Skater again.”

 

“But Seung-gil, it’s like the best movie ever!”

 

“Phichit.”

 

“Ok fine, but what about the sequel?” he suggested.

 

Seung-gil scoffed at the idea and put another carrot piece on Phichit’s plate. “As if sequels are ever better.”

 

“Let’s see if your theory’s right. Give me your laptop.”

 

Seung-gil sighed, but got up to get said laptop. “When are you going to stop obsessing over this movie?”

 

“Never, I’ll be buried with all the memorabilia!”

 

* * *

 

Phichit woke from the sun coming through the blinds and something licking at his hand.   Immediately, he went to his phone. 6:46. Meh, not terribly early and not the first time he’s stayed over at Seung-gil’s. Hoppang licked his face for attention.

 

“You want food, girl?”

 

She answered with a yip.

 

“Let’s go find you food.” It should be in the cabinet next to the dishwasher, right? Ah, yep, it’s there. “Here ya go,” Phichit put her dish down and the husky happily gobbled down her meal.

 

Now then, Seung-gil shouldn’t mind too much if Phichit helps himself to breakfast. He headed towards the cupboards for options. Seung-gil really needs to get something other than goji berry tea and medium roast coffee  because that stuff literally does nothing for him. Still, Phichit puts it in the coffee maker.

 

Toast and eggs are always a safe option and quick to make. Then quick picture for insta and-Geh, his face looks terrible. He’ll definitely have to reapply before work.  

 

“Phichit?” a husky voice called out. How did he make dog pajamas so cute? Especially with that messy bed head?! It’s just so unfair, when Phichit was still in yesterday’s clothes and makeup. “Why are you up?”

 

“Gotta get ready for work.” And to make sure Yuuri’s conscious and able enough to teach his dance classes. “Thanks again Seung-gil. I left some breakfast out for you and I fed Hoppang.”

 

He rubbed his eye and yawned, “Did you burn the kitchen?”

 

“Meanie,” Phichit commented. “See ya.”  

 

“Later.”

 

Whenever he sees Seung-gil like that, there’s always a little extra bounce in his step. By the time he gets back to his apartment, Viktor had already left Yuuri with coffee and hickeys.

 

“Sorry for kicking you out again,” Yuuri apologized with both his hands clasped together in an apology.

 

“It’s fine, Seung-gil’s pretty fun to hang out with.” Geh, unfortunately sleeping on Seung-gil’s couch always made his skin a little more upset than normal. More powder.  

 

“Are you and Seung-gil…?”

 

“Hm? No, we’re just…”See the problem with having a relationship without a definite label? He finished his eyeliner and answered, “Friends, I guess?”   

 

“You sure?”

 

“Meh.” Would he want to do relationship things with Seung-gil? Probably. But he kinda does that already so…“More importantly, aren’t you going be late for your 8 am class?”

 

At realizing that the instructor of a dance class cannot be late, Yuuri rushed off. “Oh shoot! I’m off!”

 

“Be safe!”

 

When would it be appropriate to ask Seung-gil what they are anyways? Or even what they can become?

 

* * *

 

_Katsu-damn- I’ll be at Viktor’s place tonight._

 

_HamsterMotherlord- Kk! Make sure to rubber up!_

 

_Katsu-damn-_ _(⊙︿⊙)_

 

_Katsu-damn- Phichit!_

 

_HamsterMotherlord- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

_HamsterMotherlord- Have fun! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

 

It’s been awhile since he’s been home by himself…“Hey Guang Hong, you wanna hang out tonight?” he offered.

 

Guang Hong looked up from his current project, another list of 15 cute things that you can’t help but buy, and answered, “Sorry, Leo and I have date night tonight. Maybe you can ask Chris?”

 

“Nah, Chris is still away on his honeymoon remember?”

 

“JJ?”

 

“Busy planning his wedding.”

 

“Little Yuri?”

 

“Has classes tomorrow. So does Otabek.”

 

“Minami?”

 

“He’s gonna wanna just talk about Yuuri all night.” And maybe go fanboy over everything that Yuuri owns and he’s pretty sure Yuuri doesn’t want that. “Well, I’ll figure something out to do.”  

 

That something being cleaning the hamster cage and consuming food.

 

Quite the exciting life, isn’t it?

 

After refreshing his feed for the 17th time in the last 5 minutes, it was evident that he needed to find something else to do. Before he dies of boredom. Clubbing is really only fun when you go out with other people and there aren’t any interesting movies out. Maybe he can invite Seung-gil over for once? At the thought of his new idea, Phichit immediately picked up his phone. Oh wait, he doesn’t actually have Seung-gil’s number.

 

Huh…

 

He knocked at apartment 252 and out came Seung-gil who immediately asked, “Does your friend and his boyfriend have the stamina of horses or something?”

 

“I’m pretty sure Yuuri does,” since Phichit’s seen him during pole dancing class, “Viktor, I don’t know, but I could totally ask Yuuri about that if you wanna know.”  

 

Seung-gil pinched the bridge of his nose. “When I asked that, I wasn’t looking for an actual answer. Are you coming in or not?”

 

“Actually, my apartment’s empty tonight and I’d thought that I should invite you to my place for once.”

 

“That’s unexpected.”

 

“I know, right?” When Seung-gil didn’t respond, he asked, “So?”

 

“Let me get my keys.”

 

The door was left open, but there was no dog to greet him. Where was the cheerful husky? “Where’s Hoppang?”

 

“With my sister. She claims that she wanted to play with her ‘niece’ more,” Seung-gil answered as he locked the door. “That woman came right after I came back from work, then suddenly left without saying anything else. She’s so impulsive.”  

Phichit giggled. “Sounds like you’re lonely without Hoppang.”

 

“Shut up.”

  

“Welcome to my humble abode.” He probably should’ve thought about cleaning before inviting Seung-gil over. Well, details.

 

“It’s so… colorful,” Seung-gil observed. Quite the contrast to the dark blues, blacks, and whites of Seung-gil’s apartment. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the small cage on the table.

 

“Oh, let me show you my children,” he opened the cage and pulled out his three precious little babies, “Arthur, Amelie, and Alan.”  

 

“Hamsters aren’t people.”

 

“They’re still my children. Why don’t you hold them?”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Here,” Phichit opened Seung-gil’s hand up before he could finish protesting and let all three of his little hamster children settle on Seung-gil. Arthur nuzzled his face into the palm of his hand while Amelia started crawling up towards his arm and Alan hugged his finger. “Aw, they like you.”

 

“Please get them off me. I think one of them is chewing on my finger.”

 

“Bad Alan!” he reprimanded as he put his little babies back in their cage. “Are your fingers ok?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“Let me see.” He grabbed Seung-gil’s hand. Ok, no bite marks. When he first got them, their teeth were a little too overgrown and they accidentally bit him and there was actually blood, so he definitely doesn’t want that to happen to Seung-gil.

 

“I’m fine, really!” he insisted as he pulled his hand away from Phichit.  

 

“Oh, well if you’re fine.” An awkward silence fell upon them and there was no Hoppang to make the mood lighter…He glanced around and remembered the bottle of Hong Thong that his uncle sent him. “Oh, I know. Let’s drink to celebrate you being in my apartment for the first time!”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, one drink won’t kill you!” he insisted as he forced a glass in Seung-gil’s hand. Seung-gil tentatively sipped on the golden liquid. “See?”

 

But one empty bottle later and the only thing that Phichit has realized is that Seung-gil is a _very_ affectionate drunk. He’s curled up on top of Phichit like a big husky would and won’t let go. Which is fine and all, he actually really likes this side of Seung-gil, but he’s kinda heavy, especially since Seung-gil still has those 3 inches on him.

 

“Phichit...”

 

“Hello.”

 

“Phichit.”

 

“Right here.”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“I really hate you sometimes.”

 

Well that’s a confession he’d never thought he would hear. “Aw, why do you hate me?” Is it because he spends way too much time at Seung-gil’s place and doesn’t leave? Or is it because he’s actually hated him all along but didn’t know how to break it to him?

 

“Because you’re too pretty. And nice. And cheerful. And too good to be real.”

 

Phichit flushed pink. “Really?” The person that he has a crush on (yes, he’s admitting it!) actually thinks that he’s pretty and nice?

“Really,” he insisted. “And Hoppang always gets to lie on your lap when you’re over! It’s not fair!”

 

“You’re on me right now, if that makes you feel any better and I’ll let you cuddle with me whenever.” In fact, that would be the highlight of Phichit’s entire week if they got to do things like that. It would be the highlight of his year if everything that Seung-gil was saying right now is true.  

 

Seung-gil gripped his shirt tighter and raised his face, so that Phichit could see the flushed pink of his cheeks properly. “But then you always leave!”

He sounded… Hurt? Mad? Sad? Phichit couldn’t really tell since he’s never seen a whining Seung-gil before.  But he wants to know. He really wants to know if Seung-gil even remotely had the same feelings that he did. Even if it was just the alcohol talking, he wanted to know how Seung-gil felt.   

 

“Do you want me to be around more?” Instead of answering, Seung-gil just buried his face deep in the crook of Phichit’s neck. “Seung-gil, answer me?”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

“Come on, tell me,” he nudged gently.  

 

“I already know that you only come to me because you’re sexiled from your place. So there’s no reason for you to hang out with me any more than necessary,” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  

 

“But I want to hang out with you more. Not just because my roommate has his boyfriend over,” he confessed. Would Seung-gil even remember this? “Actually no, I really wanna monopolize you.”

 

Seung-gil looked up with his eyes practically sparkling at what Phichit just said. How can this level of cuteness even humanly possible! “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Seung-gil full on smiled. Not one of his cheeky little quirk of a smile or just a half smile, but a full smile with wide shining eyes and it’s the most precious version of Seung-gil that he’s seen yet! Like his skin is clearing, the crops are thriving, his hamsters were just accepted into college! Where’s his phone? He needs to document this!

 

But that moment could only last so long because Seung-gil’s head fell in his chest. Aw, he fell asleep, so cute. Phichit glanced at his phone that was on the coffee table, but didn’t reach for it. He doesn’t wanna break up this little moment.

 

* * *

 

When Phichit woke the next morning, it was way too easy to get up. Damn it! He wanted to see more of Seung-gil’s sleeping face. He glanced over to the side and greeted, “Well, good morning sunshine.”

 

“Kill me,” Seung-gil requested as he held his head in his hands.

 

“All the knives are dirty, so no.” Seung-gil groaned in pain while Phichit headed towards the kitchen. Did Seung-gil even remember the conversation from last night? “Wow, that sounds like an impressive hangover.”

 

“This is why I don’t drink normally.”

 

“Have some water,” he offered. “You know, you’re a lot cuter when you’re drunk.”

 

“I was only tipsy,” Seung-gil admitted.  

 

“Now, I wanna see you full on drunk.” Would he get so affectionate that he would start kissing people? Or would he just stop at intense cuddling?  Phichit wanted to know these answers!

 

“Hell no. I’m too clingy when I’m drunk.”

 

“Well, you were pretty clingy last night too. You didn’t want to let me go at all, you were so cute that I wanted to take pictures to commemorate this special occasion.”

 

Seung-gil nearly choked on his water and turned a little pink. Was that from the hangover or from being embarrassed? “I swear if you posted anything-”

 

Phichit faked a gasp. “Excuse you, I have some decorum.”

 

“And who was the one who decided to give me the alcohol and kept pouring until there was nothing left in the bottle?”  

 

“You’re acting like I gave you the whole bottle. I drank some too.” Granted, he only drank maybe two glasses, but details. “I was just significantly less drunk than you were.”   

 

Seung-gil huffed, “Even though you were saying irrational things?”

 

So he did remember! Oh God, should he just get it out now or just say that it was the alcohol talking?

 

Instead of making that conscious decision. He just let his mouth say, “But I meant what I said.” Just bite the bullet Phichit! “I wanna monopolize you. That’s the truth.”

 

If tipsy Seung-gil blushing pink was adorable, then not tipsy Seung-gil full on red to his ears is absolutely precious and needs to be protected.

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Actually,” a look of terror spread across Seung-gil’s eyes. “I wanna do more than just monopolize you. I wanna go on dates with you and eat more meals together and stay at your place more.”  

 

Seung-gil chuckled a little in relief. “Isn’t that basically the same thing?”

 

“Well, I thought it would be better to be more specific. So?”

 

“You can monopolize me, on one condition.”

 

Phichit blinked in confusion. “What’s that?”

 

“I get to monopolize you.”

 

Phichit smiled. “Deal.”


End file.
